


To the beat of the music

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Night Stand, Smut, that might not be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi would never have thought to have sex this intimately with a total stranger. But here was he, looking at the man next to next with wonder and amazement; not knowing if he could caress the skin he had kissed and bitten the same night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the beat of the music

**Author's Note:**

> For Shiela, again prompting me with the worst best ideas.

Daichi would never have thought to have sex this intimately with a total stranger. But here was he, looking at the man next to next with wonder and amazement; not knowing if he could caress the skin he had kissed and bitten the same night.

It all began when his friends decided he should go to a night club for once, not having an all-nighter of studying for his last finals. Daichi never liked going to clubs by himself, finding the atmosphere too heavy, too intimate for people that did not know each other before dancing.  
To be honest, he wasn’t really sure how to act in front of all these people looking at him appreciatively, as if his shirt and pants were nothing and they could all see him naked without him knowing.

It was a peculiar feeling Daichi did not know what to do with. But he was there, sighing softly into his drink, looking at the dance floor and wishing for once that the alcohol would let him relax and simply go for it. He wanted to try and find out what people could see in those night club, pressing and dancing so closely to other people, to strangers until the night wears out and the day could begin again.

“You should not think too much about it you know ? Never works.” A voice beside him rang, slightly amused.

He turned his head to the stranger, to this man that smiled at him so politely and sweetly unlike everyone else in the club, looking at him straight in the eyes and Daichi could only laugh softly , midly embarrassed but strangely flattered by this intensity that wasn’t overwhelming.

“You think you could help about this ?” he asked in a breathless laugh, watching the smile on this stranger face that never waver, and only his eyes became softer. The man only presented his hand to him, and Daichi went with it, without any thought, trying not to think too much about this, about him, about the closeness this would entail.

But here they were, slowly getting accustomed to the other’s body, and Daichi couldn’t help but feel awkward, out of his place in here. Opening his mouth to protest, to excuse himself; he could only close it with a sharp sound when he felt the weight of the man’s body on him, slowly guiding him with his hips, with the hands on his hips; the gentle smile always on his lips and Daichi blushed harder. Of embarrassment, but also in appreciation. Slowly but surely, both of them began to move to the tempo of the music, hips slowly moving against each other and Daichi was transfixed by the stranger’s face, as flushed as he was but face lit up and so sweet.

He exhaled slowly, all of his senses focused on the music and the sensations of both of their bodies so intimate but so foreign, and slowly, Daichi could not help but press closer, his movements copying his partner’s, never relenting.

It wasn’t the kind of dancing he was used to. This was so intimate, so close he could not help but focus on the body pressed against him, knowing how the slender hips will move, how this knee was too high up, touching him a bit too forcefully; how his breath mingled with the other’s and without any thought, Daichi kissed him. It was a forceful kiss, not aimed towards tenderness but attraction and pleasure both, coupled with the friction of their hips and groins together, conveying everything that Daichi felt but dared not say.

 

\-----

 

There was something unusual about how passionate Daichi was that night. It wasn’t the slow sex he usually preferred with his partners, it was the kind birthed from the spur of the moment and drowned in arousal.

He knew that he had spent the night kissing the man, Koushi, as he had said in gasp before a moan was heard when Daichi began to kiss, to bite more insistently at the skin he discovered, so white and smooth under his fingers and tongue. How he had spent long moments just mapping this new body, down to the strong thighs, licking and touching and slim waist, adoring a body like he had never before, delighting himself on the silent gasps and loud moans he heard.

How he could please someone as much with so little. Kissing him until he was drunk on it, drunk on the sensation of foreign touch on his skin, stronger than he was used to, harsher in the way Koushi gripped his arms or thighs, the way his hair was pulled when he kissed, open mouthed and sloppy his thighs until he had kissed him “there” only being answered by a deep moan and a dragged breath as he sucked and touch until he could bring him to complexion.

It was not how he would usually let his partner do most of the things, or being guided into not doing the wrong thing. Here, with this man he could not believe was here, Daichi moved in instincts, under moans and breaths and exclamation until he himself could only gasps and feel.  
Feel him come undone under him, hands tightened on his shoulder and on his ass, nails slowly breaking skin but Daichi could not care; he could only go deeper and faster, could only feel himself break from pleasure like he was drowning from both of their pleasure.

It was a feeling that curbed in his belly, tightened his stomach when he could hear the broken breath, the ragged gasps and his name being muttered or screamed like he was the only one in the world. How he could only stare at his face, in awe in front of the expression he had, eyes closed and head thrown back, neck exposed and taut like Daichi could do everything he wanted to him.  
How he was pulled in a kiss that was so different, so strong and unforgettable, relishing control here to that man that could bring him down like this, with a single grip on his head, a slight caress on his nape. So intimate like he knew what Daichi wanted, needed and lacked.

\---

He would have thought it to be awkward in the morrow, like in all movies where both did not know how to act. But when Koushi awoke, and saw him, the same polite and gentle smile that made Daichi stop and stare was here, like nothing was wrong.

“Stay for breakfast” he had said, bringing his head closer before kissing him, so slow, like he did not know already what Daichi felt like, like he did not know him in his most intimate moment.

Daichi probably stayed for longer, for many months and years, always looking at him in wonder and awe.


End file.
